princesa de los cisnes
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Ella no es Ahiru. Ella es Airu. Soy su hermana y la protegere del caballero que la quiere lastimar. La transformare en la mas bella princesa. My Princess of swans.
1. Mi querida Airu

Era una casa bonita, pequeña, pero bonita. Vivian cerca de la academia, por lo que casi nunca llegavan tarde, a veces incluso mas temprano de lo que deverian. Todo, absolutamente todo, solo para la niña que dormia pacíficamente en la cama al lado suyo.

-Despierta, pequeña- dijo con una suave y amable voz, mientras veía como sus pestañas se iban levantando y su boquita se iba abriendo , dejando escapar un suspiro.- Vamos tarde a al escuela, dormilona.

La paz y la tranquilidad fueron dejadas cuando , pronuncio esas palabras. La niña se levanto de golpe y se cambio tan rápido como pudo, corrió hacia la puerta y salio disparada mas rápido que un cohete.

-Siempre caes, tontita- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué nee-chan se levanto tan rápido-ra- dijo una voz dormilona a su lado.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, la veremos dentro de poco en la escuela.

-Eres demasiado cruel, Onee-chan.- dijo una voz al fondo del pasillo de la escuela.

-No lo pude evitar, te ves tan graciosa asi – dijo otra voz.

"Ahiru" fue lo primero que le llego a la mente al ex -caballero, cuando escucho esas voces, pero sabia muy bien que no podía ser ella.

-Mirale el lado positivo, no llegaste tarde a tu primer dia de escuela.

-Pero llegue demasiado temprano nadie, va a estar el día de hoy en la escuela…- Fakir escucho como se abría la puerta y vio a una tres personas.

-Parece ser que no, pequeña…

- Tontas, las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de media hora y ya están haciendo demasiado escandalo.- Dijo Fakir, irritado, por la falta de Ahiru.

- Tu también estas aquí- zura.-dijo la tercera voz, haciendo que finalmente volteara a ver a las personas que estaban en la puerta. Eran sorprendentemente familiares.

-Discúlpanos, debemos presentarnos.-dijo la más grande de todas.- Mi nombre es Nive, Rosermine.

La más grande le recordaba a Rue, su cabello era negro, pero era más lacio que cualquier otro, y sus ojos eran de color azul, claro, y su piel blanca como la nieve.

-Yo soy Azura- zura- dijo la niña mas pequeña , recordándole a Uzura. Era exactamente igual a ella, exepto por que su cabello era largo y sujetado en dos coletas. Incluso llevaba el mismo tambor amarrado.

-Yo soy…- Cuando faquir volteo a ver a la niña, se sorprendio, era Ahiru. Corrio a abrazarla, como si su vida dependiera de ella. Pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, y pronunciaba cosas sin sentido, mientras el solamente le llamaba al oído "Ahiru, Ahiru"- Airu.-dijo por fin.- Mi nombre no es Ahiru , es Airu.


	2. Alejate demis hermanas caballero!

-Esta confundiéndola.-dijo Nive, jalando a su Hermana hasta sus brazos- Ella es mi Hermosa Hermana Airu Rosermine. La más encantadora de las tres.

Fakir miro detenidamente a Airu, de cerca era un poco diferente, tenía su cabello suelto y ondulado y sujetado con un simple broche y sus ojos tenían un ligero toque rosado en ellos.

-Viendo te de cerca eres más fea que Ahiru y eso es decir mucho. Mientras Airu miraba al piso.

-Airu, Azura- llamo Nive.- Bajan a cambiarse.-Las dos obedecieron dejando a solas a el ex-caballero y Nive.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Fakir.

-Mira, caballero de tercera- dijo Nive con sus ojos negros como la noche llenos de ira y rencor que harian que cualquiera quedara intimidado al instante.- Iru y Azura son mi familia. No me importa quien seas tu, quien sea parra ti Airu o cualquier otra cosa. Si les llegas a poner un dedo encima te las veras con migo y no soy precisamente un angelito que digamos.

-Nive-onecehan me ayudas con el moño del cabello.—dijo Airu entrando en el salon.

-No te preocupes Airu te ves hermosa asi con tu cabello suelto –Los ojos de Nive se transformaron y dieron lugar a unos pacificos y llenos de amor mientras se encaminaba al lado de Airu.-No importa lo que te pongas tu **príncipe** te va a querer, mi princesa de los patos.

Fakir sabia muy bien que algo andaba mal, que esa niña tenia que ver con la desaparición de Ahiru y que algo malo iba a ocurrir.


	3. Las tres musas y el pretendiente de Airu

-Alumnos, están son las nuevas estudiantes de las que les hable, sus nombres son Airu, Azura y Nive Rosermine, las tres son hermanas.

Todo el salón se les quedo viendo, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta de todos, ¿De dónde las conocían?  
-No me digas que son…-empezó pique, viéndolas con asombro, mientras le daba un codazo a Lilie

-… ¿¡"Las tres musas"?-grito Lilie, llenado de asombro a toda la clase.

-Bueno, pues así nos dice-zura-dijo Azura golpeando su tambor.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Fakir, un poco confundido.

-Ah, tu no lo sabes, porque casi nunca estas en clase y tu tiempo libre estas en el lago, pero ellas son conocidas como las tres musas. Son nuevas en la ciudad, solían presentarse en el centro de la ciudad, bailando, cantando y tocando toda clase de instrumentos, para ganar dinero.-Dijo Pique

-La más pequeña se llama Azura Rosermine, La musa de Instrumentos, es capaz de tocar cualquier instrumento y tocarlo de manera impresionante, la más tierna siempre termina sus frases en .zura, no sabemos por qué.-explico Lilie

-La mayor, se llama Nive Rosermine, la llaman La musa del canto Es conocida por que su voz es celestial, no existe voz más hermosa que la de ella. La más cariñosa hacia sus hermanas, pero también la protectora, no deja que nadie toque a sus hermanas sin su permiso.-dijo una de sus amigas

-Por ultimo-dijo un chico que se notaba también era nuevo- la mediana, conocida como…

-La musa de la Danza, supongo –dijo Fakir.

-No, en realidad es muy torpe con esas cosas, no da dos pasos si estar a punto de caerse.-dijo Pique un poco confusa.

-Airu Rosermine, La musa de la Belleza. La más bella de las tres y la que más cuida su hermana mayor-dijo de nuevo el chico.

-Es cierto, solo se le pueden acercar niñas, si lo intenta un hombre tiene que pasar por su hermana, nunca se separan por lo que le es fácil, saber con quienes están.-Dijo Lilie

-Dice que solamente dejara acercar a un príncipe que se compare con ella, es decir que a sus ojos sea perfecto.-dijo Pique encogiendo los hombros.

-Yo estoy entre sus elecciones-dijo el chico

-¿Enserio? No te creo, debes pasar por un montón de preguntas sin sentido mostrar que tienes fuerza de otro mundo, ser tan amable y gentil, como si fuera "La Rosa más hermosa y delicada de todo el mundo ", y sobre todo tienes que tener la mejor apariencia y conquistar a Airu con tu encanto, para ser aprobatoria para Nive, si no ni te le puedes acercar.

-Yo lo hice. Lo más difícil fueron las preguntas, pero todo lo demás fue pan comido.-dijo el chico sonriendo

Fakir, no lo creía, ¿Enserio habían personas tan enamoradas de Ahiru para que hicieran todo eso? Claro que no era Ahiru, era Airu de quien estábamos hablando, pero según lo que sabe ellas eran muy parecidas.

-Pero seguramente te ganaría Fakir, David, él es fuerte sabe mucho y puede conquistar a la mitad de la escuela con una mirada-dijo una de las niñas mirándolo retadoramente.

-De eso ni hablar-dijo Nive apareciendo de repente.-Ese caballero de cuarta no se acercara a mi Princesa del Ballet.

-¿Princesa del Ballet? ¿No habían dicho que era muy mala bailando?-le pregunto a Lilie en voz baja.

-Si es mala, pero solo si la pones a bailar sola, y no es taaan, mala solamente torpe se sabe los movimientos pero en equilibrio es pésima. Si la pones a bailar con Nive, es realmente hechizante verla bailar, se apoya en ella y logra hacer hasta el más complicado paso. Pero, como dije, necesita un buen acompañante.

-Mi princesa necesita a un príncipe fuerte y valiente, que no tema arriesgar todo lo que tiene con tal de verla feliz. Mi princesa necesita a alguien como el legendario príncipe Mito.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero en la historia, sabes bien que se queda con Krahe. No puedes ser el.-reclamo Pique

-Por eso estoy recargando mis esperanzas en David, es lo más cercano que tengo a el príncipe Mytho.

-Seria todo un honor ser el Príncipe de la Princesa Airu, Doncella Nive.-dijo David, haciendo una reverencia. Dejando que su cabello amarillo en marcar su cara y sus ojos verdes como el jade vieran a Nive quien seguía con un cara de enojo por el comentario hecho.

-Más te vale ser del rango adecuado, Príncipe David.-Volteo a ver a Fakir- Ya te lo dije, no te acerques a Airu, Caballero de cuarta.


	4. El baile de las tres musas

-Me gustaría que nos dieran una demostración de su talento, si es posible, Nive, Azura y Airu. ¡La que no tenga suficiente talento se casara conmigo!-Dijo Neko-sensei

Airu trago en seco, el sentimiento le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Azura, va empezar-zura-llamo Azura y empezó a tocar su tambor. A diferencia de lo normal, se concentraba en cada golpe dejando caer el suficiente peso y en el momento adecuado mientras una compañera tocaba la flauta para dar un seguimiento, dejando atrás una hermosa melodía que envolvía el ambiente.

-Sigo yo- se dijo así misma Airu mientras empezaba a bailar. Sus pasos eran imperfectos, y se notaba que se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo, al principio le costó trabajo, pero todo eso se olvidó cuando Nive la sostuvo.

-Es mi turno.-Dijo Nive mientras, guiaba los pasos de Airu dejando que los pasos torpes quedaran atrás y mientras ella bailaba empezando a entonar una hermosa melodía con una inigualable voz.

-_Tu eres la rosa más hermosa de este humilde jardín, y hoy te diré preciosa mía que es el momento de afrontar los sentimientos que por dentro están._

Era un hermoso espectáculo. Las dos niñas del centro bailaban de manera simultáneamente, mientras la más pequeña bailaba de manera graciosa alrededor de ellas acelerando los golpes del tambor, mientras más rápido iban los pasos de baile y la canción, se volvían más animados. Airu y Azura se pusieron a cantar junto a Nive y las tres reían de manera que todo era un cuadro hermoso y alegre que con solo verlo te entraban las ganas de unírteles.

-_Rosa hermosa, Rosa preciosa, Rosa maraaavillosaa , Rosa encantada, Rosa hechizada, Hecha de pura bondad, Rosa hermosa, Rosa preciosa, Rosa maraaavillosaa , Rosa encantada, Rosa hechizada, Que aniquilara la maldad._

Cantaba y reían, de repente Fakir vio como Airu le miraba y sonreía, pareciendo que lo invitaba a unirse. Solamente sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ella hizo un puchero pero siguió bailando y riendo con las demás. Fakir entonces le entro un sentimiento de nostalgia, sentía que esa escena la había visto hace tiempo, tres niñas alegremente bailando haciendo que el ambiente se aligerara y se olvidaran del tiempo. Pero la imagen que tenía no era de hace poco, tenía la impresión de haber visto esa escena hace ya demasiado tiempo.

-Quack –escucho entonces decir a Airu. Mientras por un mal paso se desequilibraba, pero nadie paro, aun cuando cayó fuertemente al piso, las dos siguieron tocando, y bailando. Esto le llamo a Fakir la atención. Si era Nive tan protectora, seguramente al ver lastimada a su hermana, habría corrido a ayudarle, deteniendo incluso el mundo para que se levantara bien, sin embargo ella solo extendió la mano y siguieron lastres bailando y tocando. Eso significaba dos cosas, 1.- O no era tan protectora como decía ser o 2.- Ella sabía que sabía que no le había pasado. En otras palabras ya le había pasado antes, y no había sido nada serio. Por alguna razón esas niñas les llamaban demasiado la atención. Quería saber más de ellas, pero ¿Cómo lo haría?

_-Mi flor maravillosa. Solo te pediré una cosa. Sonrieee a cualquiiiieeer cooooostaaaaa. Mi hermosa Princesa.-_canto Nive llevando al fin su acto.


End file.
